Orion
by Albus Shiroi
Summary: Let me be your orion. Yaoi! Boyxboy! Yoonmin! Seme!Yoongi Uke!Jimin


Orion

Yoonmin

Yoongi X Jimin

Romance

T+

Yaoi

Ff ini murni buatan Albus tapi albus emang ngerasa kalo ceritanya mirip sama salah satu ff yg pernah albus baca. Tapi ff ini murni imajinasi albus.

.

.

"hyung kau sibuk?"

"Tidak, kenapa? Mau mencri bintang lagi" seseorangdi sebrang sana menjawab.

"Ku tau saja. Ayolah Hyung, bulan ini bintang terlihat sangat cantik" seseorang lagi tengah memohon mencoba meyakinkan lelaki yang di pnggilnya Hyung itu.

Helaan nafas terdengar samar dari sebrang sana.

"Baiklah baiklah kau menang Chim"

"Yeay kau yang terbaik hyung" seruan girang keluar dari namja manis yang di panggil Chim.

Yoongi dan Jimin. Mereka tetangga dekat sekaligus mereka punya hubungan yang lebih jauh - pacaran maksudku- . Bahkan kamar mereka berhadapan dengan jarak kurang lebih 5 meter. Umur yang hanya terpaut 3 tahun yang membuat mereka dekat. Jimin dengan kecintaanya pada bintang dan Yoongi yang selalu pasrah di ajak Jimin mencari bintang walaupun dengan imbalan pemandangan yang sangat indah untuk di foto. Hitung-hitung untuk tambahan koleksi di instagram sekaligus menyenangkan kekasihnya.

.

"Kau ingin mencari bintang apa lagi kali ini Chim?" pertanyaan Yoongi yang kesekian kalinya setelah mereka sampai di sebuah bukit tak jauh dari rumah. Tempat favorit untuk melihat bintang.

"Andromeda, ah aku dapat Milky way mau kau foto hyung" ucap Jimin masih tetap berkutat dengan teleskopnya.

"Tidak tidak" Yoongi menggeleng pelan "Sudah banyak Milky Way hang ku foto"

"Hyung hyung hyung! "Jimin mulai berteriak heboh setelah tidak adanya percakapan selama 30 menit.

"Tidak perlu berteriak Chim, hanya ada kita di sini"

"hehehe" cengiran manis terpatri di bibir Jimin. "Hanya terlalu senang Hyungie" Yoongi mengusak pelan rambut Jimin, meraga gemas juga dengan kekasih manisnya itu.

"Biar ku lihat" Jimin memberikan tempat untuk kelasihnya melihat Andromeda yang di temukannya tadi.

"Hyung kau tau siapa Andromeda itu? " pertanyaan Jimin sambil menatap langit malam.

"Aku taunya apa bukan siapa Chim. Yang aku tau Andromeda adalah rasi bintang berbentuk huruf a terbalik" Jimin hanya terkekeh mendengar penjelasan kekasihnya itu.

"Kalau itu aku tau Hyung, itu memang bentuknya". Lalu kenapa kau bertanya -setidaknya seperti itulah pertanyaan di otak Yoongi-.

"Andromeda. Putri yang di rantai karna keserakahan ibunya sendiri"

"Ya aku pernah mendengar cerita itu" timpa Yoongi setelah melepas kontak matanya dengan teleskop.

"Hyung kau tau Orion? " sepertinya Jimin ingin menguji kekasihnya.

"Sang petunjuk arah? Ya aku tau cukup jelas di lihat dari sini, itu bukan?" tanya Yoongi sambil menunjuk rasi Orion.

"Kau tau ternyata" kekehan lembut mengalum melewat telinga Yoongi.

"Ya tentu, kau selalu bercerita tentang langit dengan ku sayang" ugh pipi Jimin memanas mendengan panggilan itu walau sudah sering di panggil seperti itu ia tetap malu.

"Orion. Dia favoritku. Dia akan menunjukkan arah dan tidak akan membuat tersesat."

"Chim, jangan jadikan Orion petunjuk jalanmu? " perkataan Yoongi mengantung.

" Kenapa? Petunjuk arahnya selalu tepat hyung" Jimin protes.

"Tenag dulu sayang. Aku tanya kepadamu kapan Orion muncul, saat mala kan aku benar? " Jimin mengangguk.

"Tapi apa dia akan teeus terlihat saat malam, tidak kan?" Jimi kembali mengangguk.

"Dari pada mencari Orion di langit yang tidak selalu terlihat, aku akan menjadi Orionmu, petunjuk arahmu, selalu ada untukmu dimana pun kau berada. Jadi jangan mencari Orion di langit karna Orionmu akan selalu menuntunmu dan tidak akan membuatmu tersesat" ugh pipi Jimin benar-benar merah sekarang. Penjelasan atau mungkin gombalan kekasihnya itu.

"Hyungiee" Jimin memeluk Yoongi erat menyembunyikan wajah merahnya di dada Yoongi. Yoongi hanya terkekh melihat tingkah kekasih imjtnya ini.

"I love you my orion"

"Love yo to my aphrodite"

Biarkan bintang melihat kisah roman mereka berdua.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **Woohoooo Albus balik setelah lama gak post ff *sungkem**

 **Maaf maaf tugas Albus mengantui Albus sekarang. Ini aja Albus buat pas pelajaran *JANGAN DI TIRU!**

 **Ini ide tiba-tiba muncul jadi langsung tulis dan maaf lagi kalo cuma pendek.**

 **Albus masih punya 3 ff yang belum selesai di buat, buat yang mau request pair nya siapa boleh boleh aja.**

 **Sorry for typo and hope you like it**

 **Albus Shiro**


End file.
